


Strawberry Lemonade

by hikari_102490



Category: Bleach
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_102490/pseuds/hikari_102490
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Uryu spend a hot summer day together! Lemons! BoyxBoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiMicaelaChevron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiMicaelaChevron/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters!!!!
> 
> WARNING: There will be lemons! If you do not like Yaoi, BoyxBoy love scenes, then please hit the back arrow button on your browser now! If that is why you are here then please enjoy!~ 
> 
> P.S. This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine...and I'm sure there will be plenty...
> 
> P.S.S. I'm dedicating this to YamiMicaelaChevron! Hope you like it!!!~

**Strawberry Lemonade**

Ichigo sighed heavily as he sat on the park bench. It was summertime in Karakura town which meant that Ichigo was on summer break. He had been walking around in an attempt at finding something to do, but had been unsuccessful, which was why he was in the park. Just as he was thinking about seeing what Orihime was doing he hears a shout.

“Kurosaki! Ichigo!” he hears, and when he stands up and turns around he sees Uryu walking towards him.

“Uryu! What's up?” asks Ichigo as Uryu approaches him.

“I was just going to ask you the same thing,” says Uryu.

“Well, I was bored sitting at home and thought I would go for a walk and see if I could find someone to hang out with, but it's hot so I thought I would sit in the shade. What about you?” asks Ichigo.

“I was heading to the library to return some books,” says Uryu, lifting the books in his hands. “Would you like to join me?” Ichigo, deciding that he didn't have anything better to do, shrugs before nodding his head.   
“Sure.” With that said they begin walking to the library which was a couple of blocks away. After Uryu drops the books in the return box they start walking once more.

“Would you like to get some ice cream?” asks Ichigo, motioning towards the cart set up ahead of them.

“I'm afraid that I didn't bring any money with me,” says Uryu, apologetically. “We can stop if you'd like some though.”

“I'll buy you some too,” says Ichigo, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Uryu opens his mouth to protest, but Ichigo cuts him off. “Don't bother, Uryu. It's no problem.” When they reach the cart they find that they were also selling frozen lemonade.

“How may I help you?” asks the woman running the cart.

“I'd like a strawberry ice cream cone,” says Ichigo.

“Okay, and you, sir?” she asks, her gaze going to Uryu.

“Could I get a frozen lemonade?” asks Uryu.

“Sure. We have regular, pink, and strawberry,” says the woman.

“Strawberry, please,” says Uryu. After getting their ice cream and lemonade, Ichigo pays and they begin walking once more.

“So did you have a place in mind to go or did you just figure that we would keep walking forever?” asks Ichigo before licking his ice cream cone. Uryu rolls his eyes before taking a sip of his lemonade.

“I wasn't aware that I was the one providing the entertainment, Kurosaki.”

“What?! You're the one who asked to hang out in the first place!” snaps Ichigo.

“I do not recall asking to hang out,” says Uryu flatly.

“You're the one who asked me if I wanted to walk to the library with you!”

“Yeah, and I had assumed that we would go our separate ways afterward. I wasn't expecting you to start following me around.”

“Seriously?! I bought you frozen lemonade and now you're saying that I should just get lost?!”

“I'm saying that I wasn't expecting to hang out! Do you even listen to me when I talk?!”

“That sounds a lot like 'get lost'!”

“Well that wasn't what I meant! I meant that I don't know what we should do!” snaps Uryu. “Why are you so thick headed?”

“I am not thick headed!” As they were arguing they managed to reach Uryu's apartment, even going so far as to enter the apartment before realizing what they were doing. Ichigo had never been in Uryu's apartment before, and as expected, it was spotless. Uryu had never intended to have Ichigo in his apartment, but he decided that since he was already there that he may as well find something for them to do.

“Take your shoes off,” sighs Uryu as he follows his own order before walking into the living room. Ichigo also removes his shoes, sitting them next to Uryu's before walking into the living room and looking around. It was a small apartment. The kitchen and living room were connected and there was a closed door in the corner that Ichigo assumed led to the bedroom and probably a bathroom, since there weren't any other doors besides the one they had come in from. There was a loveseat in the corner of the room and a coffee table with some books sitting on it. A sewing machine sat in the corner with what appeared to be Uryu's latest project sitting neatly folded on the table. There was also a small tv sitting on a stand in front of the tv with a dvd player. Over all the place didn't have much, it was simple, but then Uryu didn't seem like the type who needed much.

“Nice place you have,” says Ichigo, conversationally. Uryu shrugs as he looks around.

“It's not much,” he admits. “The bathroom is through that door if you need to use it.”

“Okay,” says Ichigo. Suddenly he feels something cold running down his hand and remembers the ice cream cone he was holding. “Shit!” he exclaims hurrying to lick the melted mess off of his hand before it dripped onto the floor.

“Dammit Ichigo! If you let that get on my floor, so help me...” he threatens.

“I'm trying to fix it!” snaps Ichigo before going back to licking his ice cream quickly. Suddenly Ichigo stops licking the ice cream and one hand goes to his forehead. “Brain freeze!” he groans as he squeezes his eyes shut and holds his head waiting for the pain to go away. Uryu just shakes his head before taking a sip of his drink. When he turns his attention back to Ichigo he notices the smudge of ice cream on the corner of Ichigo's mouth.

_I want to taste..._ he thinks before quickly shaking his head. No, no NO! He could not be thinking like that about Ichigo! Of course that didn't stop the thoughts from coming. Thoughts of him licking that ice cream off of his mouth, and then kissing Ichigo, tasting the ice cream on Ichigo's tongue, and then possibly moving to the bed for more. Uryu's eyes widen as he realizes that his thoughts were having an affect on him.

“I'll be right back, Kurosaki. Make yourself comfortable.” That said Uryu goes to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and locks the door behind himself. Once the door was locked he turns on the light and looks into the mirror. He didn't know when this little....attraction to Ichigo began, but he knew that it had been a while. He splashes cold water on his face and tries to think of anything except that ice cream on Ichigo's mouth. Pricking his finger with a needle, a complex math equation, a difficult quilting pattern, the table of elements. Just then there's a knock on the bathroom door.

“Uryu? You okay?” asks Ichigo's muffled voice.

“I'm fine, Kurosaki,” says Uryu.

“Are you sure?” asks Ichigo. “You ran in here pretty quick.”

“I'm positive,” says Uryu, with a sigh. He begins drying his face with the towel hanging next to the sink.

“Okay, well could you hurry up? I kind of dropped my ice cream on the front of my shirt,” says Ichigo.

“Kurosaki, if any of that ended up on my floor –!”

“It didn't! Are you about done or not?!”

“Just give me a second!” snaps Uryu as he puts his glasses back on and opens the door to reveal a bare chested Ichigo. His face immediately turns red when he sees this. Of course he has seen Ichigo shirtless before. When Ichigo fought he had a habit of losing his clothes, but this time it was different somehow. Probably because he, himself, had just been thinking about Ichigo shirtless. Suddenly the excitement was back and it was all Uryu could do not to attack Ichigo right then. Then he notices that Ichigo still had the ice cream on his face.

That seemed to be his undoing, because suddenly he was stepping up to Ichigo and without warning had licked the ice cream off of his mouth. Shocked, Ichigo quickly takes a few steps back and looks at Uryu with a shocked expression.

“What the hell?!” he squeaks out. Uryu had no idea how to explain his actions to Ichigo. He could barely explain them to himself. All he could think to do was apologize.

“I'm sorry, Kurosaki. That was uncalled for on my part.”

“Ya think?!” Ichigo was blushing profusely.

“Would you like me to get the stain out of your shirt for you? It's the least I could do,” says Uryu, unsure of what else to do. He was torn between pushing Ichigo out the door and hiding in his room the rest of the night, and keeping Ichigo at his apartment and trying to act like he hadn't just completely crossed the line. Either way, he at least wanted to get Ichigo's shirt clean. If anything he supposed that Ichigo could borrow a shirt if he wanted to leave and Uryu could return the shirt at a later time.

“Um...sure,” says Ichigo, offering the shirt to Uryu who takes it. Luckily the shirt wasn't white so it wouldn't stain too badly, especially since Uryu would be getting it out while the stain was fresh. He turns back around and goes to the sink where he goes to work washing the ice cream out.

“So, Uryu, what _was_ that?” asks Ichigo.

“What was what, Ichigo?” asks Uryu, trying to avoid the conversation Ichigo seemed intent on having.

“You know what I'm talking about, Uryu,” says Ichigo, flatly. Uryu purses his lips as he scrubs a bit too hard at the stain on Ichigo's shirt.

“Are you mad?” he asks. He didn't know what he would do if Ichigo said 'yes'. He didn't want Ichigo to be mad at him. As it stood he was surprised that Ichigo hadn't punched him in the face and stormed out of the apartment.

“I'm not really sure what I am,” admits Ichigo, “but I guess I'm not really mad.” It suddenly felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from Uryu's shoulders.

“Well what are you feeling?”

“Confused mostly,” says Ichigo quietly. “I mean, you just licked my mouth! Why did you do that?!”

“You had ice cream on your face,” mumbles Uryu, blushing. “It wasn't exactly intentional.”

“You could have just told me it was there,” argues Ichigo. Uryu sighs as he wrings out the shirt.

“I know, Kurosaki. I apologize. I wasn't thinking clearly.” Uryu holds up the shirt to make sure that it was clean before turning and walking towards his bedroom window to hang the shirt on the line.

“Well...what if I said that I wasn't mad at you? That I actually kind of liked what you did?” asks Ichigo, nervously. Uryu almost dropped the shirt as he was trying to pin it to the clothes line.

“Did you?” asks Uryu, trying to keep his emotions in check as he swiftly hanged the shirt and closed his window.

“Maybe,” mumbles Ichigo. Uryu turns and looks at Ichigo who was looking down as he shuffled his feet. Uryu walks over to Ichigo and – before he can give what he was about to do much thought – kisses Ichigo on the lips, softly. Ichigo immediately tenses up at the sudden action, but he doesn't push Uryu away so Uryu decides to push his lips against Ichigo's a bit harder moaning softly when Ichigo kisses him back. When Uryu feels Ichigo's tongue against his lips he doesn't hesitate to open his mouth to him.

At first the only thing that Ichigo could taste was strawberry lemonade, but under the sweet and slightly sour taste was a taste that was purely Uryu. Ichigo couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped as his tongue explored Uryu's mouth. Uryu, for his part, allowed Ichigo to do as he pleased for the moment. He didn't want to frighten him by seeming overly eager, but at the same time he wasn't sure how much more he could handle before he snapped.

Ichigo breaks away, gasping for air as he did so, and looks at Uryu who was also panting for breath. “I'm sorry, I got carried away,” says Ichigo, breathlessly.

“I started it, Kurosaki. I should be the one apologizing,” says Uryu as he pants. Suddenly Uryu was lying on his back on his bed with Ichigo hovered over him looking wide eyed.

“I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me,” admits Ichigo as he tries to get up, but Uryu wraps his arms around Ichigo's neck and pulls him into a kiss. When Uryu pulled away he could see the lust in Ichigo's eyes.

“Don't be sorry, Ichigo. I want this. I want you,” says Uryu huskily before kissing Ichigo once more. Ichigo responds by kissing him back for a moment before pulling away once more.

“I've never done anything like this,” he admits, blushing. “I don't know what I'm doing.”

“Neither do I, Ichigo, just go with it,” murmurs Uryu, against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo, deciding to just go with it for the time being, leans into Uryu's kiss and deepens it, moaning softly as he does. It wasn't long before Ichigo's lips move to Uryu's neck and his teeth nibble at the soft skin, causing Uryu to moan in pleasure.

As Ichigo's lips move down he finds that Uryu's shirt was in the way and he fumbles with the buttons in his haste to remove the offending article of clothing. After getting the first three undone he decides to pull the shirt over Uryu's head and throws it on the floor before turning his attention back to Uryu.

Uryu's face was red and his eyes were clouded with lust. Ichigo reaches out and gently removes Uryu's glasses and sets them on the night stand before kissing him softly. Uryu kisses Ichigo back before deciding that it was his turn and he rolls them so that Ichigo is laying on his back looking a bit startled. Uryu chuckles before giving Ichigo a reassuring kiss and then trailing his lips over Ichigo's jaw and down his neck.

Ichigo could feel Uryu's hardness against his groin and shifts his hips to rub his own arousal against it. Uryu gasps at the sudden sensation before baring down against Ichigo and rubbing back in kind. Ichigo groans loudly before flipping them back to their previous position and quickly undoing Uryu's pants. Uryu lifts his hips so that Ichigo can remove his pants before reaching out and undoing Ichigo's jeans.

Ichigo removes the pants before turning his attention to Uryu's chest. His mouth going to one of Uryu's nipples and sucking it lightly while grazing it with his teeth.

“Ichigo!” gasps Uryu. Ichigo's other hand trails down to Uryu's groin and cups him causing Uryu to moan loudly. “Please! Hurry!”

“What do you want, Uryu?” asks Ichigo, partially teasing and partly honestly curious. He didn't have the slightest idea of what to do and was hoping for a little guidance.

“I want you,” says Uryu.

“Want me to do what?” asks Ichigo. Uryu groans in frustration.

“Please don't make me say it.” Noticing Ichigo's quizzical expression Uryu sighs heavily. “Open the drawer of my night stand. Inside you'll find some lotion. Grab it.” Ichigo does as he's told before turning back to Uryu who was removing his boxers. Ichigo blushes at the sight of Uryu completely naked. He was truly beautiful, even for a man. “Put some on your fingers.” Ichigo open the tube of lotion and squirts some of it onto his finger tips. “Now put one finger inside of me.”

“Inside where?” asks Ichigo. Uryu glares at Ichigo before grabbing his hand and placing it down near his opening.

“Just go slowly, one finger at a time,” says Uryu. Ichigo gulps and nods before pushing his index finger in slowly. Uryu groans in discomfort as the digit enters him. It was all he could do not to tense up, but he knew that he had to stay relaxed. And then Ichigo was pumping his finger in and out of Uryu slowly and Uryu groans again, this time in pleasure. “Okay, add another,” he murmurs. Ichigo carefully adds a second finger and Uryu can't help but hiss in pain. Ichigo begins to pull his fingers out, worried that he was hurting the Quincy, but Uryu grabs his wrist and stops him.

“Just give me a moment to adjust,” says Uryu. Ichigo nods and waits until Uryu nods. As Ichigo is moving his fingers Uryu feels Ichigo readjust his body, curious, he looks at Ichigo just in time to see him take the head of his arousal into his mouth. Uryu throws his head back with a cry of pleasure, startling Ichigo into releasing him from his mouth.

“I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?” asks Ichigo. The sudden movement causes Ichigo to change the angle his fingers were moving, thus causing him to hit Uryu's prostate. Uryu cries out once more and Ichigo could tell that it was in pleasure.

“Do that again!” gasps Uryu.

“Do what?” asks Ichigo.

“With your fingers,” says Uryu shakily. Ichigo thrusts his fingers into Uryu at the same angle as before and Uryu moans loudly.

Ichigo's need was getting unbearable, and hoping to speed things along a little he adds a third finger while at the same time he takes Uryu into his mouth causing Uryu to groan in both pain and pleasure. Careful to keep his fingers thrusting at the right angle Ichigo proceeds to move his head up and down on Uryu's erection.

Uryu could do nothing but gasp and moan Ichigo's name as Ichigo pleasured him while pumping three fingers in and out of him, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Soon Uryu was close to his climax. “Ichigo! Stop!” he gasps out. Ichigo quickly pulls away from Uryu and gives him a quizzical look.

“I don't want to come just yet,” explains Uryu, before sitting up and pushing Ichigo onto his back before kissing him. Ichigo kisses him back and when the kiss deepens Uryu could taste himself on Ichigo's tongue. Uryu trails kisses down Ichigo's neck and over his chest before moving to his boxers. He could see the wet spot on the front of Ichigo's boxers and suddenly felt a little guilty for getting to feel all of the pleasure. He decides to fix that and starts by removing Ichigo's boxers and tossing them onto the floor with everything else.

Ichigo was watching him with a curious and lustful expression. Uryu grabs his erection and pumps it once, causing Ichigo's head to fall and a groan to escape his throat. Satisfied, Uryu takes the tip in his mouth and gives it a lick, causing another groan to escape Ichigo.

“Uryu, please, stop teasing. I _need_ you,” he groans, causing Uryu to chuckle before deciding to take pity on Ichigo. He reaches into his night stand drawer and pulls out a box, which he proceeds to drop on Ichigo's chest, startling Ichigo, causing him to jump and then pick up the box.

“You realize that you can't get pregnant right?” asks Ichigo seriously, causing Uryu to laugh.

“It's not for that, Ichigo,” he chortles. “It's to make sure we don't get STDs.”

“I'm clean though,” says Ichigo.

“As am I, and I would like it to stay that way.” Ichigo, deciding that he couldn't argue with Uryu's logic, pulls out one of the condoms and slips it on before pushing Uryu onto his back and hovering over him. “So are you ready then?”

“Yes,” says Uryu, before wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo kisses Uryu softly as he lines himself up and carefully begins pushing into Uryu. Uryu grunts from pain and discomfort. Ichigo kisses Uryu harder, trying to distract him as he finally gets fully sheathed within Uryu.

“Hold on,” murmurs Uryu. Ichigo nods as he waits for Uryu to give him the okay. Just as he was about to ask Uryu if he could move, Uryu looks up at Ichigo and nods his head. Ichigo kisses him before starting a slow pace. From there it was just the two of them as one, moving in perfect harmony until Uryu lets go first calling out Ichigo's name as he reaches his climax with Ichigo not far behind, calling his name in response.

After soaking in the after glow for a few minutes Ichigo rolls onto his back next to Uryu, both of them still panting. Uryu sidles up to Ichigo who wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head. “That was great,” says Ichigo. Uryu hums his agreement as he lays against Ichigo's chest, completely content.

“We should probably get cleaned up,” suggests Uryu. Ichigo nods his head, but doesn't make any other movements. He was content just to lay there forever, but of course his stomach had other ideas as it begins to growl loudly reminding Ichigo that he was a growing boy and a half-eaten ice cream cone was hardly enough to sustain him. Uryu chuckles at the sound. “I'll make us some lunch after we get cleaned up.”

“Sounds good,” says Ichigo.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave a comment or whatever...I don't bite! Also, please be kind, I have never written a yaoi before...especially not one with a lemon....Sayonara! =]


End file.
